Zero Gravity
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: The love story of Jetfire/Jetstorm.


**Zero Gravity  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**Another song-fic! The fantasy of Jetfire and Jetstorm when they're get their love-dance in the Detroit city for one imaginary session. Whatever, Enjoy!**

Hour 1630, Detroit.  
These two jets are flying up to the sky around the city for a few minutes. Then, they're stop their move and hanging up to the sky, transforming into the robot mode.  
"Hey, brother! Would you want to get one round to fly?" asked Jetfire.  
"It's up to you, brother. I'm just following yours," said Jetstorm.  
"Hey, I'm talking to you! You want to fly with me or not?"  
"Of course I want it! That's our normality, not like any bots else!"  
"So, what are you waiting for? Let's flying!"  
Both of them are transforming into the jets and keep flying through the blue sky and moving across the clouds and buildings carefully.  
"Brother, who else that can fly like this?" asked Jetfire.  
"Just both of us, who else?" replied Jetstorm.  
"So what? You think this is too enough? We need more time to be like this,"  
"Allright, brother. If that what you want.."  
They're stop their move and hanging in the air once again, transforming into the robot mode.  
"Brother, what the thing that we want to do now?" asked Jetfire.  
"A dance," said Jetstorm.  
"Perfect! Brother, we need to move now,"  
"Yeah, brother.."  
The music is playing.

_Tell me what you did to me  
Just air beneath my feet  
Didn't even notice we were miles above the ground  
I'm not afraid of heights  
We crashed into the sky  
Didn't know that I could feel the way that I do now  
I'm not asking for an explanation  
All I know is that you take me away  
And you show me how to fly_

"You know that we can fly, right?" said Jetstorm.  
"Yeah, would you want to dance along with me?" asked Jetfire.  
"I want it, brother,"  
They're holding their hands together and starts dancing through the sky. They're spinning and moving themselves there with full of enjoyable.  
Suddenly, there is something happen to Jetfire.  
"Brother, my rocket-blasts didn't working. I'll falling down!"  
Now, Jetfire is falling down to the ground.  
"I'll save you, brother!" screamed Jetstorm, flying down to save his twin.  
Finally, Jetfire is safe, when Jetstorm holding him tightly and taking him up.  
"Thanks, brother," said Jetfire.  
"That's okay, brother. That's supposed to be, right?" said Jetstorm.  
"Why do you talk like that, brother?"  
That's nothing that Jetstorm wants to say. His blue optical is looking after his twin's orange optical, maybe it wants to tell them about something. Softly, Jetstorm moves his hand and touching his cheek and Jetfire replying it too.  
"Brother, you didn't noticed that we're in other place?" asked Jetfire.  
"Yeah, brother. In other place..in our world.." said Jetstorm.  
Now, both of them are become closer, looking want to need something from their twin, Jetfire is placing his head to Jetstorm's shoulder lightly while Jetstorm is stroking him to makesure nothing can make him worried for.  
"Brother, you have anything that you want to say?" asked Jetfire.  
"Anything? You mean, what?" asked Jetstorm.  
"Have you feeling of something to me?"  
"Maybe I've feeling of something..like this.."  
Then, Jetstorm is kissing Jetfire softly.  
"Do you mean that you're like me?" asked Jetfire.  
"Yeah, brother. And it is more than that," said Jetstorm.  
"I can't wait to know what do you want to do to me, brother,"  
They're fall in one cute hug and slowly they're flying up to the sky.

_Nothing brings me down  
When you're around  
It's like zero gravity  
The world just disappears  
When you're here  
It's zero gravity  
When things get messed up  
I lift my head up  
And I get lost in the clouds  
There's no sense of time with you and I  
It's zero gravity_

Once again they're stop their move.  
"Brother, I think you're want to make me feel something," said Jetfire.  
"Say it, brother. I want to know more from you," said Jetstorm.  
"Well.. I'll tell you about it.."  
Both of them are start dancing through the sky, then Jetfire is can moving himself and trying to fly away from Jetstorm.  
"Brother, where are you want to go? Don't lefting me here!"  
Jetstorm is flying after his twin while Jetfire is hiding in the clouds to trick his twin. When Jetstorm is finding him, they're teasing each other instead make their love-dance.

_The ages fade away  
Till there's no more shades of gray  
You only have to whisper anything at all  
You opened up my eyes  
You turn my lows to high  
And that's the only way that I know how to fall  
Not gonna analyze or try to fight it  
Don't even care if it makes no sense at all  
'Cause with you I can fly_

"Hey, brother. Do you imagine of something, we are very need each other?" asked Jetfire.  
"We're twins, brother! We need each other," said Jetstorm.  
"You're right. But do you very love me?"  
That sentences makes Jetstorm hugging him and kissing him.  
"You know that, brother?" asked Jetstorm.  
"Just a little, you're very love me," said Jetfire.  
"So, why don't you love me?"  
"Who's say that?"  
Then, Jetfire is kissing his twin as he wants to show his love to him.  
"What do you feel now, brother?" asked Jetfire.  
"I feel our love are tied together," said Jetstorm.  
"Do you want to get our love again?"  
"Yeah..let's move.."  
Their rocket-booster are starts launching and both of them are flying once again.

_Nothing brings me down  
When you're around  
It's like zero gravity  
The world just disappears  
When you're here  
It's zero gravity  
When things get messed up  
I lift my head up  
And I get lost in the clouds  
There's no sense of time with you and I  
It's zero gravity_

"I'm enjoying of this, brother. Can we repeat it more?" asked Jetstorm.  
"After this, brother. We need to dance until the time is come," said Jetfire.  
"What else do you want to say, please tell me that you're very love me,"  
"Maybe I'll say that, if we have one more space together, brother,"  
"Allright, brother.."  
They're start dancing again and feel excited wth their dance.  
"Until when we want to get this?" asked Jetstorm.  
"I say, until the time is come, brother," said Jetfire.  
"Whatever, brother. As long you're very love me,"  
'I'm very love you, brother,"

_You make it  
So easy  
To just drift away  
I can't  
Imagine  
Being without you  
To think about..  
to think about..  
to think about..  
Nothing brings me down  
When you're around  
It's like zero gravity  
The world just disappears  
When you're here  
It's zero gravity  
When things get messed up  
I lift my head up  
And I get lost in the clouds  
There's no sense of time with you and I  
It's zero gravity_

They're hanging up to the sky and looking after their twin while the time is passed off. They're make one lovely hug once again and then,  
Jetstorm is whispering.. "Brother, I want you to be along with me ever.."  
Jetfire is replying.. " I'm glad that you're want to be with me.."  
"What do you say, brother?"  
"I say, I want to be with you, brother,"  
"Now, you know that, brother.."  
Both of them are looking each other.

_Nothing brings me down  
When you're around  
It's like zero gravity  
The world just disappears  
When you're here  
It's zero gravity  
When things get messed up  
I lift my head up  
And I get lost in the clouds  
There's no sense of time with you and I  
It's zero gravity_

_It's zero gravity._

And then, one kisses is given to these twins.  
"I love you, brother," said Jetfire, crying.  
"I love you too, brother..but why do you crying?" said Jetstorm.  
"I don't know, brother..but I'm really love you..You're a part of me.."  
"You're also the part of me.."  
Now, it's 7.00 P.M. They're looking after the sea that it colours orange.  
"Brother, now we're in our fantasy," said Jetstorm.  
"And I want both of us are here ever.." said Jetfire.  
While they're still hanging in the sky, they're staring to their twins once again and finally, one kisses is given as they're want these fantasy that they've created for.

The End.

Moral Value: Siblings are needing each other, like Jetfire/Jetstorm, do you?

**A/N: This is my trial of Jetfire/Jetstorm story, so reviews are welcomed for the next reference. I'm just to keep write fanfics if you tell me that you're need me..**


End file.
